


Thomas（一发完 修改版）

by eggroll999



Category: Political Animals, london - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rough Sex, drug, 改设定, 神经病夫夫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是两个极端神经病互相折腾相爱的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas（一发完 修改版）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定  
> 把London里的女主去掉，带入TJ展开的故事。  
> Sdy是副总统的儿子

Thomas

CP Syd／TJ

设定  
把London里的女主去掉，带入TJ展开的故事。

 

1

趴在沙发上放空的T.J不小心看到了自己的脸——死尸般僵硬的脸颊搭配上一双肿胀无神的眼睛。

这简直是绝配。T.J在心里嘲笑完自己后，就开始怨恨起昨天来做卫生的阿姨。尽忠职守的阿姨把整套房子都弄得太干净了。就像他面前的客厅地板，刚被好好护理过的实木地板反着被打蜡后的光泽，光洁到能清楚的映射出他脸上的轮廓，这真是太糟糕了。

所以T.J翻了个身，仰躺在沙发上，防止他在看到自己憔悴丑陋的样子后刺激到因药劲儿消退而趋于缓和的情绪。

是的，他又复吸了。

就在一个小时前，T.J独自吸了很多coke，之后又嫌药劲儿不够，而混着半瓶龙舌兰罐掉了另一部分的药。两者混合的效力暂时性麻痹了T.J那本来就不太灵光的大脑神经。他就此直接掉进了由药物和酒精带来的快感漩涡，进而忘记了自己之前为什么会流泪不止哭到声音嘶哑。这一刻，他脑子里能想起的就只有那些快乐的回忆……

 

在浴室里，T.J坐在他认为拥有世界上最完美身材与脸的男人身上，扭动自己的腰，配合着敏感地带被人粗暴的顶弄刺激。他的双腿用力加紧着男人，好让对方可以更深的顶入他的身体。高潮临近的快感让他眼眶湿润，他有点看不清对面男人的脸，只能听到对方因即将高潮而加重的喘息以及自己黏腻带着哭腔的呻吟，“啊……Sdy……我要……哈……给我……”

“T.J，嗯……都给你……都给你……你是我的……”

湿红的蓝绿色眼睛努力睁开看着男人英俊的脸……他想看清男人高潮时的表情……

 

但在药劲儿逐渐过去，他的意识开始回拢。瞳孔在放大后对焦，他想起了原因，因为Sdy——那个独裁专横自以为是无理取闹还死活都不肯说爱他的男人，他们大吵了一架，他大嚷着如果对方不说爱他，他就去死，而对方一点都挽留的意思都没有，反而吼他骂他，气的他摔门而去。然后他们就分手了。接着他因为在外面和狐朋狗友们作天作地而错过了Sdy的十个电话，之后Sdy就再也没找过他了。

他一定是不爱自己了……不，Sdy可能从来都没爱过他，他从没说过一句我爱你……

T.J感觉自己的眼泪又开始掉个不停，从胸口传来的撕心裂肺的痛让他失去了痛哭的力气，他用手捂着眼睛，另一只手随意地在茶几上抓了一把药，放进嘴里，然后就拿起立在地板上的酒瓶，灌进嘴里，结果一不小心就把被酒精呛到了嗓子，咳的停不下来。他不得不从沙发上爬了起来，无神的双眼在触及到茶几上不知道黑屏多久了的手机时显得更加暗淡。

Sdy不会打电话过来了……那十个未接来电就是最后的机会，他错过了……没下次了……

T.J自怨自艾的想着，接着又拿起酒瓶，灌了几口，借着药劲儿，他开始回忆起他们过去交往的细节……

 

第一次见面，是在的康复所的互助会。

T.J坐在最后一排，看着所有人都穿着一样的衣服，然后按照座位傻乎乎的挨个上台发言，和病友们分享自己与药物相关的秘密，殊不知这些隐秘的私事听上去就像是八点档泡沫剧的梗概，简直无聊透了。

越到后面，T.J越觉得这完全是浪费时间，他不喜欢在人群前发言，他可不是那个就喜欢在人群前表演的双胞胎弟弟。

眼看就要排到自己，他有点焦急的四处张望，看能否找到机会逃过此劫，结果却有意外收获——他发现了长相英俊到令人发指的男人。那个家伙有着深金棕的短发，剪短的胡渣布满下颚，深邃的眼眶配着明亮的蔚蓝色眼睛，挺立的鼻梁以及粉色的嘴唇，这太棒了！

T.J不自觉的舔着嘴唇，对方很快感受到他的目光，转过头来看他。现在轮到他了，T.J挑着嘴角，步伐洒脱的走上台，他想，这几个月不会无聊了。

在漫长的自我介绍结束后，康复所里的心理辅导老师建议他们两两配对，分小组互相帮助来减轻面对人群的压力。长相帅气的男人主动走到T.J面前，“Hi 伙计，要来组个队么？我叫Sdy，刚来的，你一个人？”

“Thomas, ”T.J回握住男人的手，“不过我喜欢大家叫我T.J。”

 

2

 

“呜……嗯。。哈。。你就不能。。。嗯啊。。小点儿劲儿！”T.J整个人挂再Sdy的身上，随着对方挺进到身体里的力度变化而死死扣紧抓在对方臂膀上手指，后穴也因敏感点被顶弄而不断缩紧。

“嘶…你什么时候学会口不对心这套了？”Sdy腾出一只手，伸出手指轻触着紧含着自己阴茎的穴口边缘，在感受到对方试图躲避指尖碰触时而故意将手指时不时地戳弄起已经被塞满了的地方。

“别……呜……”T.J害怕Sdy真的就着姿势把手指也捅进自己的身体，湿滑的媚肉因为紧张而不断收缩，无缝贴合着体内的庞然大物。但类似于搔痒的动作却也让T.J隐隐期待，他变得更加兴奋，下面的入口配合着收缩着，刺激着体内的性器又涨大了一圈，他感觉下面被撑得满满的，这种被喜欢的人填满的快感让他忍不住想要流泪，又痛又爽的感觉让他忍不住加重了手上紧抓着对方的力度。

被夹得快要到达高潮的Sdy狠狠给了T.J浑圆的屁股一个响亮的巴掌。

“啊……”皮肤上传来的轻微肿痛和被不断刺激带来的快感让T.J忍不住尖叫出声。随之而来的高潮和体内被精液填满的刺激迅速占满了他的。

整个小小的杂物间里弥漫着精液和爱欲的味道，同时伴随着还有二人的喘息声。

“你想被人发现，所以才叫的那么大声？”

Sdy率先从射精的快感中恢复过来，他用手紧搂着T.J的腰，嘴唇留恋在对方的脖颈处，在没得到应有的回应后，他选择用牙齿研磨着那块被吻的红肿的肌肤。

轻微的刺痛立刻引起了T.J的注意力，他刚从快感中回过神，头依靠在Sdy的肩膀上，蹭着对方的肩窝，他到现在意识还有些不清。

这不怪我，是混蛋Sdy的错，他把我操的太狠了。

T.J完全没有注意到自己把这句话小声说了出来，等到原本在体内软下的阴茎再度硬起，他才发现了不太对劲——Sdy搂着他的腰，小幅度的进出。

“嗯……你怎么又发情？”T.J忍不住用手搂紧着男人的颈部，使得身体和对方更加贴合，“会有人来……嗯啊……找我们的……”因顶弄而从体内产生的搔痒感让忍不住再次呻吟起来。他忍不住扭动着腰部，渴望对方加重顶弄的力度，好减轻这磨人的挑逗。

“别闹，T.J，我听到脚步声了！”Sdy停下了动作，他把T.J整个人推到了光洁的墙壁上，用自己的背影完全挡住T.J，并捂着对方的嘴，另一只手做出了“嘘”的动作。

安静下来后，T.J很快听到了脚步声的接近。医护人员似乎就是来找本该在就寝时入睡却突然不见踪影的两人。

“Thomas和Sdy先生，你们在吗？”

“你觉得他们会回答你？”

“并不！你那边有人吗？”

“没有。”

Sdy感觉到随着外面人的对话，终于意识到发生了什么的T.J绷紧了身体，内壁也随着身体紧绷而开始有意识的箍紧了阴茎，这感觉简直太爽了。

随着房门不断的被打开并关闭，两个出来寻人的女护士已经站在了走廊里唯一没被抽查的杂物房门口，开始交流了起来。

“天啊，这两个公子哥到底跑什么地方私会去了？难道平时被他们闪瞎眼还不够，到了晚上还要被他们搅合的不能睡个安稳觉吗？”

“别抱怨了，这是护士长的命令。咱们意思一下就可以啦。又不是一定要找到他们。何况，说真的，这个时候抓到他们，肯定是要瞎眼睛的。”

门外的声音让T.J紧张到不行，他没想到旁人早就发现了他和Sdy的关系。虽然他们从来没去掩饰过什么，尤其是在他完全沉溺在Sdy的占有欲里之后。更火上浇油的是，体内的家伙已经完全硬了起来，它的主人甚至开始有意无意的扭动胯部用那个万恶之源在自己的体内画圈。本就就因为紧张而加倍敏感的内壁再次被蹭到某片敏感区域后更加止不住的收缩，他咬住了Sdy捂住自己嘴的手指，才能以防不让呻吟外泄。

“你是说……”护士做了一个不太淑女的动作，接着就收到同伴一个“不是才怪”的表情，整个人恍然大悟的笑了起来，语气听上去带着愉快的调子，“咱们还是走吧，不然真的会瞎眼的！”

“你个伪君子！明明你想看的要命！”另一个护士调笑的拍了对方一下后背，步调跟随对方远离了杂物房门口。

等到护士们的脚步声渐渐远离，还没来得及松口气的T.J就感觉到体内一瞬间的空虚，他听到Sdy在说，这太棒了，他们都知道你是我的！接着屁股就被某人完全抬了起来，为了保持平衡，他只能用双腿加紧对方的腰，下一秒被完全硬挺的大尺寸阴茎完全贯穿的快感卷走了T.J仅剩的理智，他觉得自己要被对方粗野的动作顶穿了……

 

从睡眠中醒来的T.J先是用手抹干了自己湿润的眼眶，他抬起手腕看了眼时间。

好极了，这次的安眠药让他足足睡了8个小时，真是前所未有的高效。他该感谢Dougie介绍给他的这位新的心理医生。虽然对方在解决失恋痛苦和解除药瘾上完全帮不上忙，但他给的安眠药还是挺有用的。

 

3

T.J不想再睡了，他一闭上眼就能看到Sdy，那个他深爱着却给他带来致命伤害的人。他感觉胸口不断跳动的器官在随着呼吸而疼痛，他的胃也被这股疼痛感染，不断叫嚣着需要关注，疼痛在向全身蔓延，身体各部位在不断向他发出抗议。

他开始无法思考，但他又需要去思考什么？他唯一能想到的就是Sdy。

他给干点什么去转移注意力，而不是无时不刻地思念对方。他随手吞下了几颗盐酸二氢埃托啡药片，那还是他之前为了博取某人注意力特意摔伤自己时强迫医生给他开的止痛剂，记得那时候因为某人的日夜陪伴，导致那些东西一直被他闲置在洗手间的药柜里。

进入胃部的药物迅速在体内融化吸收，胸口的疼痛立刻被药效缓解，然而眼前又再次出现了那张好看到不行的混蛋脸。

手机震动的铃声让T.J一团浆糊的脑子清醒了那么一秒。陌生的铃声告诉他那不是Sdy的电话，所以是家人的吗？Dougie的？他可得接一下。

T.J努力伸长手臂，在保持身体不动的情况下，接起了电话……

电话里的男声在不断说着什么很high很辣，俊男美女，视觉盛宴，一定要来什么的，地址短信blablabla……

再电话挂断前，他只捕捉到了一个名字，Sdy……

 

坐上出租车的T.J不忘掏出手机整理着自己的头发，并低头整理自己的衣服，他今晚穿了紧身牛子裤和小皮衣，他不想让某个家伙看到他糟透了的样子，哪怕那只是一种微乎其微的可能性。

 

下车进入包厢的T.J被狐朋狗友一下子就扔进了包厢，这时候他才注意到今天来的都是他和某个混蛋在一起时认识的朋友，Maya，Mallory，当看到Rebecca的脸时，T.J大概猜到Sdy不会来了，他们从一开始关系就不太好，而T.J一直没弄懂这是为什么。

“Hello my boy! 分手快乐！”满脸通红的Maya一下子扑到了T.J身上，她顺手塞给他一小袋coke，“试试这个，哈，你肯定会喜欢的！”

“新货？”T.J把东西倒了一点在手背上，他深吸了一口，“这是……他的货？”

“卧槽！你连这个都能闻出来了？”Maya感觉整个人都不太了，好不容易high起来的头皮感到有些发麻，然而她发誓这不是因为快感，“oh Rebecca，我有事……”

“Maya！他在这儿？他在这是不是！”T.J扔下了小小的包装袋，他抓紧Maya的手臂，“你告诉我！他是不是在这儿！是不是？他……”

“嘿，伙计，放松点，你吓着她了，”一个身穿黑色西装三件套的男人操着浓重英国口音的男人挤进了T.J和Maya之间。

“对，对不起，Maya，我不是……”T.J懊恼的用手抓着头发，他眼睛酸疼的难受，他简单的话语在从舌尖滑出时有些支离破碎。

“兄弟，你该来点这个，这能让你好受点？”三件套西装男把掉在地上的小袋子捡了起来，洒成了一小堆，“噢，我觉得咱们每个都应该来点儿！放松一下！”他把东西分成三份儿，并率先弯腰吸完了自己的那一份儿。

“对啦，不能浪费！”Maya也爽快的吸完了自己那份儿，“呼，这感觉太棒了！”

T.J也在Maya弯下身子时，也搞定了自己那份儿。兴奋的感觉随着药物进入了鼻腔后开始向大脑逐渐扩散，他感觉整个人都开始轻便的轻飘飘的，西装男说的对，他现在真的好多了，如果能抛去他脑子都是这东西属于Sdy这件事。

“你看上去可真糟，这不科学！”西装男拍着T.J的肩膀，“和我聊聊了？怎么样？”

“哈，你确定嘛？我可是gay！”

T.J扯出一个比哭还难看的笑，这一下正好被走过来准备拥抱他的Rebecca看到，她一下子挤开坐在他右边的男人，冲着对方露出一个你最好理他远点儿的表情，然后一下子搂住了看上去无助透了的小家伙。

“不要和陌生人说话，记得吗？”Rebecca看了一眼西装男，然后又抱了抱T.J，“那个混蛋不值得你难过，哪怕他姓那个！”

Rebecca的话打开了T.J记忆的开关……

 

4

 

“你为什么不告诉我你父亲是Fred Collier？所以你他妈姓Collier？！”

“我以为你知道？”

Sdy想伸手搂过闹别扭的恋人，却被对方狠狠的推倒在包间的沙发上。

“你最好和我说清楚什么叫以为我早就知道！”

“别闹了，宝贝儿。放松点！这不会影响我们之间的关系。”

“我们的关系？你觉得我们是什么关系！？你他妈从来没说过一句爱我！”

T.J的语气变的越来越激动，他一只手攥紧了握在手里的T恤衣领，另一只攥拳的手立刻抬了起来，却在盯着对方眼睛时又泄气般的放下。

“你是我男朋友！”

Sdy把手抚摸上了T.J的腰，手顺着T恤下摆抚摸而上，指下微凉的皮肤让他手缩了一下，他想告诉对方你应该多穿点，但被对方充满期待的目光下咽了回去。

“我们是Couple。”

T.J没有说话，而是咬着嘴唇，用眼睛里闪着的光彩盯着Sdy的眼睛，身体上还维持着压在对方身上的姿势。

他们就那样对视了5分钟，Sdy干巴巴的说，“你明白我的意思！”

“你他妈就是个混蛋！该死我为什么那么爱你！”

T.J像泄了气的气球似的趴倒在Sdy身上，他的手搂着对方的脖子，脸贴着对方的脸，心着心，外面乱极了——音乐与笑声，掩盖住包厢里某处律动频率相似的心跳……

 

“嘿，想什么呢！”Rebecca摇晃着眼神放空的T.J，一旁的三件套西装男别过头看了看Maya，“所以他high起来了？这表情可真与众不同。这让我想起了……”

“闭嘴，没人想听你说那些名画艺术史！”Rebecca的抢白让三件套西装男有些不太高兴，他拿起酒杯，大喊了一声，“致梵高”就走了出去。  
Maya在准备开溜的时候，突然被人拉住，她翻了个白眼，为自己默哀了三秒，就重新调整好表情，看向了T.J，“宝贝，别哭，他过的不太好，你可以放心啦。”

“他，不太好？”

“对，就是，你懂的那种不太好！”Maya努力调整面部肌肉，想让自己的话更加具有说服力，结果却败给了她自己在某人面前无法控制的母性，“他今天应该来？你见了就知道。”

Maya趁着T.J稍微松开的手撤出了不安定区域，Rebecca也被突如其来的电话叫走，留下T.J坐在突然显得有点空旷的包厢里。

他环顾了一圈四周，然后有点机械化的把袋子里三分之一的东西撒在了桌上，然后打开了一个未开封的短吸管，对着鼻腔，吸了进去。

随着吸入动作的完成，他整个后背躺靠在沙发上。

“FUCK！SHIT！为什么我还是在想你？”T.J双眼暗淡的盯着昏暗却眼熟的天花板——这似乎是他之前选的样式。那是他们第一吵架，却不是最后一次。

 

“你又吸了？你就那么喜欢这玩意儿！？”

“我就是喜欢，你他妈有什么资格管我？”

“就凭我他妈是天天和你做爱还出钱养你的男朋友！”

“还有呢？”

“还有什么？”

“你他妈根本不爱我！”

“你就那么喜欢转移话题？你现在最后当我面把它们都给我冲进马桶里……不然……”

“你他妈以为我为什么用这个？就是因为我high来的时候，才能不他妈想你为什么不说爱我！”

 

Mallory推门进来的时候，先是听到被喘息间隔开的哭声，接着就目睹到T.J在看到她后慌乱的擦脸动作。

 

5

 

“他也是为你好。”Mallory听完T.J断断续续的描述，她吸了口气，原本半躺的身体准备坐起来给T.J一个拥抱以示安慰，但她的第六感在阻止她。

“他就是一个混蛋！你知道他之前背着我做了什么?”T.J用手把粘在鼻孔处的白粉揉进啦鼻腔，深吸了口气，继续说，“那个混蛋……”

 

“你到底想说什么？”Sdy有些不耐烦的推开了挡在他面前的T.J。

“那个女人到底是谁？”T.J稳住了身体，直视Sdy的眼睛。

“我不认识她，可能是之前酒吧里认识的。”

“不认识？你为什么骗我？”T.J从口袋里掏出Sdy的手机，同时指着家里电话的来电显示，“一样的号码，你说不认识？你不认识她！还会存名字？London？这可真是个掩护的好名字。”

“好吧，那是她存的号码，我什么都没做。我和她没什么！”Sdy有些理亏的想去拉T.J的手，但却被对方狠狠的甩开。

“所以，你们做了？你送我礼物是不是就为了这个？”随手抓起了刚刚收到的礼物——一块价格不菲的高订男表——狠狠的摔在了地上，表盘与客厅的实木地板发出了刺耳的撞击声，但着并未影响男人间的争吵。

“没有，我和她什么都没发生，就只是聊聊，我告诉她我有男朋友，就结束了对话！”

“所以你们改成了电话联系？呵。”

“你真的误会了，我和她没什么。”

“误会？你确定你和她是误会？为什么我反而觉得我和你之间才是误会。”

“你到底在说什么？”

“你还是喜欢女人吧。所以你从来没对我说过一句’我爱你’……”

“T.J…你就不能别…”

“事实就是你从来没说过一次’我爱你’！”T.J大力的把有些错愕的Sdy推到了一边，“祝你们幸福。”

 

“哈，然后呢？”

“然后他为了不让我走，跑去吞了一大包coke，然后送去急救了……”

“然后？”

“我被作为紧急联系人在医院陪了他整晚，我还记得那次在医院遇见他爸时，对方脸上的表情，哈，挺精彩的！”

“你们就不能好好谈个恋爱？”

“没机会了，分手了……”T.J说着又灌下一大口酒，他感觉药劲儿在渐渐消退，这感觉可不好。

“后来呢？那次应该让你们和好了？”

“都只是暂时的。没多久，我们就去海边度假……”

   
“你觉得我的夜店企划怎么样？很棒是不是？”T.J坐在浴缸的一角，食指与中指间夹着香烟，细长的小腿搭在浴缸的边缘。

“你确定要玩这个？投资人找好了？”Sdy坐在T.J的旁边，一只手拦着对方的腰同时有节奏的按压腰部上的一点，享受着对方完全软倒在他的怀里。

“嗯……差不多？有你，Daddy，Mama，还有那几个股东，应该够了。”

“你那帮狐朋狗友真的会给你？”Sdy的另一只手开始在对方身下某个给他带来快感的小洞附近按压挑逗。

“他们会……别……啊……”T.J有些不情愿的扭动来下臀部，结果却让手指不小心进入的更深。

“T.J，如果他们不准备拿钱，你需要多少？”Sdy的手指开始在T.J的体内进出，紧致湿热的内壁让他增加了手指的数量，穴口在水中被撑开，温热的肥皂水开始涌入T.J的身体，身体的感官让T.J没太听清Sdy的话。

“啊……Sdy……”

“200万？”Sdy紧贴着T.J的耳廓喃呢着。

“哈……你确定现在……啊……和我谈这个？”T.J感觉自己身后的穴口被不断的刺激的同时，前方的阴茎也被对方掌握在手中不断的快速撸动。全身放软的身体很快就被Sdy的阴茎用力的进入，忍受不了快感叠加的T.J叫出来了声，却换来身后人更加大力的顶弄。

“嘶，怎么吸那么紧？……嗯……觉得不满意？那300万不够吗？”

Sdy让T.J一只腿半跪在浴缸里，然后不断挺胯用粗壮的阴茎头部顶弄磨蹭对方体内熟悉的敏感区域。对方不断因快感而发出的呜咽声让他忍不住更加用力操弄，直到对方被他操弄的哭着射了出来而自己也在之后紧缩的内壁夹击下射精后才停止了动作。

“呼，你太棒了，T.J！这300万太值了！”

“别他妈碰我！”T.J在对方高潮后就移动了身体，在软掉的阴茎随着套子滑出体外后，就胡乱冲了两下披着浴衣走出了浴室。

“嘿！”Sdy有些摸不着头脑的看着对方的背影。他取下套子后也披着浴衣走了出去，在客厅里拦住了T.J。

“又是怎么了？我不是答应给你300万入股么？”

“我不稀罕你的300万！你最好别在碰我，不然小心我揍你！”

“What！？你到底又犯什么病？！”

“你给我听好了！！我他妈不是为了你的钱才出卖肉体和你做！谁他妈稀罕你的钱！！”

“WHAT！？谁说……”

“你现在给我闭嘴！我不想听任何除了“我爱你”以外的话！”

T.J死死盯着Sdy的眼睛，结果只是收到对方莫名其妙的瞪视，他翻了个白眼，泄气的独自走回了卧室，还不忘上了锁。

 

“所以，你们海边发生了什么？”Mallory用手在T.J眼前晃了晃。

“就是，他在做爱的时候说给我300万投资夜店。”

“这……还好？”

“那个混蛋说，和我做爱值300万。”

“额……”Mallory想说那你真是赚大了，但是她那个脑子还未被coke完全蚕食殆尽，她还是能够说出和内心完全不同的看法的，“Sdy果然是个混蛋！你是无价的！T.J，你值得更好的！”

“不……我……”

“好了……呕……”Mallory用手捂了下嘴角，继续，“我给出去见见朋友了……你自己……”

“我没问题，谢谢你，听我说那么多……”T.J像是想起什么，从沙发垫的缝隙里掏出一小袋coke塞进了Mallory的手里，“拿着这个，好久不见的礼物。”

“不，这没什么……你不用这么……”

“拿着吧，反正，我多的是。”T.J傻笑的又从沙发垫子的隔层里掏出了一袋。

“好吧，谢啦，哥儿们，一会儿外面见。”Mallory把东西塞进了手提包里，走到包间门口和T.J挥手道别。

 

6

“你给我滚开！”

尖锐的女声打破了包厢里情欲浓重的气氛，T.J感觉压在身上的重量减轻了……

“T.J，没事吧？他有没有对你怎么样？”

甜美而带着关切的尖细的嗓音在瘫坐于沙发上的T.J上方响起，同时响起的还有在不同方位传出的疼痛呻吟以及粗重的喘息。

他好像看见Sdy了，不，那家伙只是和Sdy长的很像……

T.J不太想确认眼前的人是不是幻觉，从刚刚嗑的有点过量之后，他看见了好几个Sdy出现在眼前。其中就包括面前的这个。

这样真不错，那么多Sdy都想泡自己。

已经变成仰躺姿势的T.J笑出了声。

哈哈的笑声随着节奏的变慢而出现了哽咽，渐渐被变调的抽泣声所取代。

“T.J……”

“你最好快点走！他现在最不需要的就是你！”Rebecca用身体挡住了想接近T.J的男人。

“你知道什么？你又不是他！”

“我知道的比你多多了。至少我知道什么时候需要说我爱你！”

“Fuck！你最好让开！别多管闲事！他是我的，我知道……”

“啪！”

男人的脸被Rebecca狠狠打了一个巴掌，他转过被打歪的头，暴躁看着她，恶狠狠的说着，“你他妈发什么……”

“你这个混蛋！你他妈为什么还要纠缠他不放！你怎么有脸还纠缠他！你信不信我报警！”

Rebecca不知道从哪来的力气，男人推的因站不稳而向后退了几步。

本就阴沉的着脸的男人握紧了拳头，他有些发红的眼眶让进入到包厢围观的几个人都暗叫不好。

“别以为我怕你！”Rebecca无视了男人发出的危险信号，她认定今天是教训对方的好日子，“你最好快点滚！不然我就找人……”但还没等她把话说完，Mallory和Maya就出现强拉走像鸡妈妈护小鸡似的她。

“闭嘴！你个婊子！我们的事情轮不到你……”

“外面出乱子了，你快来！”Maya边拉着Rebecca的胳膊边嚷嚷，并用眼神示意三件套西装男捂住男人的嘴。

 

事情发生有点太过迅速，被争夺的当事人——T.J——还无法用刚刚因吞食过量药物而处于迟钝状态的大脑分析当前的情况。

他目前能识别出的信息不多，大概只有面前出现了一个长的像Sdy的男人和对方声音竟然也和那个混蛋过于相似这两点。

Sdy没有胡子，Sdy的声音没有那么干涩……

T.J努力分辨着，但眼皮被一种倦怠感压的过于沉重，而充斥在大脑里无法被过滤或解读的声音像白噪音一样让他有种自寻烦恼的无力感。突然开始急速加剧的心跳让他有些呼吸困难，由大脑内部传来的类似蜂鸣声的白噪音在加剧。他先是看见了Sdy，对方手上握着蛋糕裱花的巧克力酱包，并挤着它在一块皮肤上写着什么。然后他突然产生自己是否已经灵魂出窍的想法，因为他看见了自己，全身赤裸的躺在Sdy的身下喘息，粘着巧克力酱的地方是自己的胸口，上面写着——I LOVE YOU……

在陷入昏迷前，T.J脑子里想还是那句从未听到过的我爱你。

 

7

 

胃部火烧般的疼……

喉咙发干……

头晕……

T.J疲劳的睁开眼，室内昏暗的光线让他有些分不清现在的时间，他甚至分别不出天花板的颜色。幸好熟悉到难忘的窗帘花样给了他提示，哦，我还活着，哦，这是家熟悉的医院。

“T.J？太好了！你醒了！太好了！！！我爱你！”

“为什么在医院我还会出现幻觉？这药劲儿也太……”T.J自言自语的把头别向和声音相反的方向，他现在觉得窗帘看起来不那么讨厌了。

“你脑子不是真的被那些该死的药弄坏了吧？”男人有些焦急的握紧了T.J的手，并不断按着呼叫铃，“你等一下，医生很快就会过来……”

T.J感觉自己的手被用力握了一下，熟悉的力度和温暖触感让他慢慢转过头，眼睛瞪大的看着坐在自己床边即紧张又可怜的盯着自己的男人。

“Sdy？”T.J努力让说话的声音听上去不难么干涩，他吞咽了两下喉咙，再次开口，“你怎么会在这儿？我昨天……”

“Maya给我打电话，告诉我你在Club，我去找你，然后发现你……总之是我送你来的医院，还好够及时！不过你要住院一段……”

“有人按呼叫铃？”前来查房的医生打断了对话。

 

在经过医生的一番检查，并听着对方说了一堆让人身心紧张的医学用语后，得到了T.J情况基本稳定的好消息。

Sdy明显松了口气，在目送医生离开后，他准备重新开始被医生打断的对话。

“T.J，你能不能离Rebecca那个疯婆子……”

“什么？你叫Rebecca什么？”在喝过一大杯水后，T.J感觉自己的嗓子舒服多了，但他开始有些怀疑自己的耳朵是否出现了问题。

“算了，那不是重点。”Sdy低头咬了下嘴唇，手依旧紧握着T.J的，“你不在的这段时间里，我一个人想了很多，所以……”

“一个人？你确定？”T.J翘起嘴角带着讽刺的看着Sdy，他可没忘Dougie事后为了让他忘掉Sdy而找人跟拍的照片。变回直男的Sdy可真是抢手货——这是Dougie留下照片的评价。

“你根本不知道我这段时间到底是怎么过的，你根本想像……”

“那你就能知道我是怎么过的？现在他妈的躺在医院的是我！而不是你！总统大少爷！恭喜你父亲暂代总统职务！”

看着T.J满眼红血丝，身体虚弱的躺在床上看着自己，Sdy感觉心疼，语气放软，“都是我的错，别生气了好吗？”

“我……我一直在想你，Sdy，这几个月里。我一直在想你，无论和靠酒精还是药物，我知道我忘不了你……”T.J的手指在Sdy的手心里磨蹭。

“T.J，我……”

“现在看到你，我知道，你似乎过的也不是那么好……”不安分的手指最终慢慢的从手心里抽离。

“被甩的人是我……”

“是啊，但没挽回的人是你！”

“我给你打了10个电话，是你一直……”

“你为什么不打第11个？”

“你！”Sdy有些烦躁叹了口气，但又再次抓紧了T.J的手，“我不是来找你吵这个的，T.J。我想清楚了，我爱你，我们会有……”

“你……你刚刚说什么？”

“……”Sdy低下头停了一秒，然后抬起头，表情认真且严肃，他直视着T.J的眼睛，“我爱你。原谅我过去一直无法和你坦白这个。现在，我想明白了，我爱你，T.J。回到我身边吧。”

“…呵……哈哈…”

T.J被期待已久的告白弄的有点情绪失控。他本来就控制不好自己的情绪以及表情。Sdy的告白让他不由自主的开始了面部肌肉活动——单侧嘴角被动的被扯开做了一个看不喜悦的表情，然后肌肉开始放松，两侧的嘴角肌肉一同放松，笑容不断扩大，逐渐变成了单纯的大笑，但却看的让人舌尖发苦。

“你……你不用出于同情我才跟我说这些。”T.J用另一只手揉了揉有些湿润的眼眶，“我没那么脆弱，这次进医院完全是意外，你，你没必要施舍我这个，我还是，有点自尊心的。”

“你觉得我是因为愧疚和同情作祟才和你告白的？你脑子果然被那堆破烂儿弄坏了是吧？你什么时候发现我这么有道德感了？”

“现在。”

“我爱你，T.J。这和你脑子里那堆妄想出来的鬼东西一点关系都没有。我没情圣到需要那些玩意儿来促使我说我不想说的话。我就是个自私的混蛋，没人比你更了解这个。”Sdy再次进行了一下深呼吸，他需要酝酿一下好进行接下来的对话。

“我就是爱你这个人，你不知道看到你毫无警惕的浑浑噩噩躺在沙发上的时候我有多生气心疼！还有你后来昏迷过去时，我吓得都快心脏停跳了！我多恨自己当时浪费时间和那个疯婆子理论！我就应该直接把你抱走，立马送去医院洗胃！还好你现在没事了。上帝，我第一次感谢他老人家——把你还给了我！现在我搞明白了，我不在你果然就没办法好好过日子，没有你我也没办法好好活着，这一点你看我现在的样子就知道了！你必须回到我身边，这没什么好说的！”

“你他妈真的是个自私的混蛋！你凭什么，凭什么现在才……”T.J努力克制住想拥抱对方的冲动，这可真是犯贱，T.J咬着嘴唇腹诽自己。对方如此简单粗暴的告白竟然能让他激动的想哭。

“我就知道你不会拒绝我的，我知道你也爱我。”Sdy站了起来，贴近了T.J。

和Sdy嘴唇相贴的感觉总是那么的好……

T.J晕乎乎的想。

 

end


End file.
